1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a low-temperature viscosity transition (LVT) composition, a display apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that may have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and may produce full-color images.